


Pictures

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas is sneaky, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Photographer Castiel, dean doesnt like his picture taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Based on the prompt  Is that my picture in your wallet/as your home screen  /Cas  loves to take pictures  of everything and everyone  Dean not as  thrilled ...





	

Pictures  were Castiel's life  . Every since he was old enough to hold a camera he was always taking pictures of someone or something.  His family quickly became use to being the subjects of his photographs  and so did most of his friends. .

    The only person in Castiel's life that did not appreciated being photograph was his boyfriend Dean.  No matter how much Cas pleaded Dean wouldn’t relent  saying he wasn’t comfortable having his picture being taken. So Cas respected his wishes

    But when he looked  though  all his pictures  of his family and friends  Dean was the only one missing  and that made him sad.  He wish he could have at least one picture  of Dean that he could show off  . 

    But there  was no use in causing an agreement  over it so he kept his  mouth shut. But kept the hope alive inside. 

*****************************************

    Dean was a cop that worked  half the week on night shifts. So when Cas was getting up in the morning  he was just getting home.  Lucky Cas  could work from home most of the time so they were able to spend the majority of the time together. 

 He was up before Dean made it home that morning  fixing him something to eat before he would lay down.  He was almost done with the food when the front door to their apartment open and shut quickly .

  Cas listen to the footstep approach the kitchen . He  didn’t turned around he just smiled as a pair of arms slip around his waist . Warm lip were pressed up against the side of his neck .

  " You smell really good " Dean  said as he peppered  Cas's  neck with kisses.  " It the food  "  Cas said laughing as Dean pulled him  back  by the hips  so he could rock forward into Cas. As he latched  his mouth onto Cas's neck .

  Thoughts of food soon slip out of Cas 's mind  as Dean turned him around inside his arms. His hungry mouth finding Cas' s . Breakfast was put on temporary hold as Cas was dragged back to bed  in the  arms of Dean . 

 

************************************

    It was mid morning  before Cas decided to take a break from his own work. He pushed back from desk rubbing at his eyes. Starting at a computer screen for a couple hours photo editing pictures could sometimes give him a headache if he wasn't careful. 

  He stood up and walked out of his home office towards the  living room where the sounds of the TV  were playing .  After breakfast Dean had crashed  in front of the TV to relax  but Cas figure he was probably passed out by now. 

    Cas walked into the  living room walking around  the couch and he was right.  Dean was  fast asleep stretched out on the couch one arm thrown over his head the other one lying across his stomach . He was snoring softly and Cas couldn’t help but smile as he watch him sleep.

 

  Then an idea pop into his head. He reached  into his back pocket and  pulled out his cell phone  and took a quick picture  he smiled to himself as put his phone back  and leaned over pressing his mouth to Dean's .  Letting his fingers run through  his hair..

    Dean groan and shift as he did he was suddenly reaching out  for Cas and pulling him down .  Cas wiggled until he was in a comfortable position in between Dean's legs .  His arms wrapped around him securely

 "Stop  moving " Dean said sleepily  burying  his face in cas's hair.  Cas  sigh and relaxed into Dean's chest allowing himself the chance to drift off . This was one of his favorite times of the day.

******************************

 three days later  and Cas had sort of forgotten about the picture . So when his phone started ringing from the bedroom and he was in the living room and Dean offered to get it since he was up  he didn’t think  anything of it.

 That was until Dean came back out into the living room a minute later  Cas' s phone in hand he was staring at it with an odd expression on his face.  " Uh.. Cas .. Is that my picture as your home screen ?   Cas 's eye grew wide as he suddenly remember the picture .

 "When did you take this ?" he asked coming to stand in front of Cas .. "? Uh. Umm a couple days ago I forgot that  I had taken it  " Cas said standing up  wrapping his arms around Dean's waist pressing his body against  his.

 " You're not going to get mad at me are  you " he asked grinning  and he leaned forward pressing a kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth . " maybe " was his reply even though Cas saw the smile forcing it way on his face. 

  " I should be grateful the only picture you have taken of me wasn't in the shower " he replied and Cas laughed. " why would I need a picture of that  I don't need other people to see you undress  " he said causing Dean to grin

" plus I couldn’t get mad at you not when I did the same thing" Dean said as he pulled out his phone and turned on his own phone and Cas saw the picture of  himself sitting  at his desk staring  into the computer screen intently .

 Cas try to remember when that could have been taken . But of course when he got in the zone to work  everything around him just sort of disappeared  .   " when did you take this ?" he asked looking up at Dean  noticing the smile on his face

  " couple weeks ago when you had that big project due  the one I had to remind  you to eat and drag you to bed a couple time :" he said  Cas grinned looking back at the picture. 

 " You don't take a bad picture ..but I wouldn't quite your day job" he said laughing when he suddenly found himself be tackled onto the couch landing on his back with Dean right on top of him .

Laughter coming from the both of them  as they wrestle for control  but soon  the laughter turn into groans as kisses were shared  and hands started searching for  skin.  Pictures could not compete with real life


End file.
